


broken

by Woild_is_yer_erster



Series: Newsies Listen to Songs [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woild_is_yer_erster/pseuds/Woild_is_yer_erster
Summary: I like that you're brokenBroken like meMaybe that makes me a foolI like that you're lonelyLonely like meI could be lonely with you(Based on the music video)





	broken

 

 

 

 

_I met you late night, at a party_  
_Some trust fund baby's Manhattan loft_  

Spot walked into the place, two of his friends behind him. He didn't really want to be at that party, but he had promised Jack he'd show up for at least 10 minutes. Grabbing an unopen beer from the counter, Spot tried to fight his way through the mosh pit. 

_By the bathroom, you said let's talk_  
_But my confidence is wearing off_

Spot was listening to this girl talking to him, waiting for whoever was in the bathroom to come out. He had almost turned to the girl and told her that he was gay, but before he could, the door opened and a guy walked out. Spot looked at him, his curly, blond hair was swept down in front of his eyes. Wow, his eyes. His eyes were the ocean, so full of life yet so uncertain. The blue-green hue carried his emotional currents, and before Spot could breathe he was drowned. Spot could spot a few freckles dotting his face. 

The guy leaned toward Spot and whispered in his ear. "Let's talk." Then he just walked away. Like nothing had even happened. He looked back at Spot one last time before he kept on walking. Spot turned to walk into the bathroom, his eyes still on the man that took Spot's breath away. 

Spot walked into the bathroom and the lights from the party disappeared and the room before him brighten. Spot looked around and saw the guy that had just intoxicated him sitting in a bubble bath, his eyes closed and dreamy. Spot looked back out the door confused, the party was gone and the house was quiet. Spot looked back at the guy but this time his eyes were open and he was smiling at Spot. He waved Spot over and Spot sat on the rim of the tub looking at the man in front of him. In the light, Spot could see the dozens of freckles that dotted his face. 

The man grabbed Spot's hand. "I love you, Sean." 

"I love you, too, Race." Spot heard himself say, but he didn't know why he was saying it. He didn't know the man that sat in front of him, he didn't know what was happening. Was he going crazy? Was his beer laced? Spot didn't know, but what he did know, by looking into the intoxicating blue eyes in front of him. "I love you so much, Antonio." 

The man, Race or Antonio, smiled so wide and closed his eyes, leaning back and falling asleep, his hand relaxing in Spot's. Spot got up and walked to the door of the bathroom, looking back at Race, smiling to himself and walking out, surprised to find the lights dimmed and the smell of alcohol strong.

 

 

_These aren't my people_  
_These aren't my friends_

Spot looked around at all of the people he didn't know. He hadn't seen the two friends he had come with since they had walked through the door. Spot searched the crowd for at least one person he knew, he had seen Jack, but he had been preoccupied with his girlfriend. 

Spot's eyes landed on those of a certain blue-eyed beauty across the room who was staring at Spot like his life depended on it. Spot smiled and turned around, walking through the door into the kitchen. Just like when he had walked into the bathroom, the room brightens, the lights from the party disappeared, as well as the party altogether. 

This time, Race was at the sink, looking out the window into the backyard. Race noticed Spot and grabbed his hand dragging him to the island breakfast bar where there were two glasses waiting. Race handed one glass to Spot and Race took the other one, he got up on the counter to sit. Race looked at Spot with a look that made Spot want to melt right there and then. Race took Spot's hand and kissed it, looking Spot in the eyes, Race smiled at Spot like Spot was the one thing that he couldn't live without.  

 

_There's something tragic, but almost pure_  
_Think I could love you, but I'm not sure_  
_There's something wholesome, there's something sweet_  
_Tucked in your eyes that I'd love to meet_

Spot was able to spot Race fast after he had left the kitchen which meant leaving the best fantasy, where Spot had finally felt loved. 

Race was on top of a table dancing along to the music. Race's eyes landed on Spot and Race's grin turned into a sort of half-smile, half-lip-biting. 

Race got off the table and made his way to the stairs, watching Spot as he did, almost conveying the want of Spot to follow him, which he did. After Race disappeared up the stairs, Spot followed, making to the top, Spot looked around trying to figure out which way the intoxicating man went. Spot's eyes landed on a half-closed door with a shadow behind it. The shadow opened the door wider and disappeared into the room. Spot walked towards the door cautiously and almost excited, wanting the things he saw in his fantasies. 

_Life is not a love song that we like_  
_We're all broken pieces floating by_  
_Life is not a love song, we can try_  
_To fix our broken pieces one at a time_

Spot stood at the end of an aisle, looking opposite himself at the love of his love, his dream guy. Spot started reading his vows out:

"Before I met you, Tony, I didn't know what love was. But it wasn't soon into our relationship that I realized what love actually was. Love sounds like a TV on low in the background as we slept on the uncomfortable couch. Love sounds like the buzz of a periwinkle blue refrigerator light at 3 am where I proposed to you. Love sounds like the slight snore and smacking lips of a sleeping man-child that I can't wait to listen to for the rest of my life." Spot took a breath, trying hard not to cry.

"Love looks like the silver light that floods through the sheer curtains just before the sun rises when it seems like the entire world is quiet and revolving around you. Love looks like round blurry city lights through a wet windshield. Love looks like your freckled skin that I love to kiss in the morning when you're still half-asleep. Love looks like skin so close you can see every pore, every pimple, every scar, and every freckle, even the faded ones." Spot stopped to compose himself before he continued, a tear running down his cheek. He looked up at Tony, who was not keeping it together at all. Spot reached up and wiped a tear away before continuing. 

"Love smells like the freshly baked bread that you make, clean linen sheets, and the warm wet smell of rain in the heat at our spot. Love tastes like the powdered sugar you threw at me when I tried to bake that one time. It tastes like a flaky buttery croissant that melts in your mouth, and like a thick dark cup of coffee that you drink, you weirdo." Spot said with a laugh.

"Love feels like a dive into a perfectly temperature pool, like the stinging heat of a warm house after a few hours if snow. Love feels like the right tongue fitting perfectly in your mouth. Ti Amo, mio Tesoro." 

Race opened his mouth and Spot melted just hearing the angel voice he fell in love with. "You stole my saying. But, wow, it's going to be really hard to top that, so I'm not even going to try. But I do have one thing to say. you are my best friend, my human diary, and my other half. You mean the world to me. I love you is not enough to describe my feelings for you. So, I'll just say, Ti Amo, mio Tesoro. And I still mean what I meant on that note I gave to you after we met."

"I now pronounce you married, you may now kiss." They leaned together and their lips met. Spot woke up with the biggest smile on his face. Looking over to the other side of the bed, Race was gone. Looking over to the side table, he found a note. The note read:

_I like that you're broken_  
_Broken like me_  
_Maybe that makes me a fool_  
_I like that you're lonely_  
_Lonely like me_  
_I could be lonely with you_


End file.
